


Kisses

by saltyspacerock



Series: Steven Universe Fluff Drabbles [1]
Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: But almost smut, Counting, Cute, Eeee, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Memories, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very very fluffy, ahhhh I've wanted to do this!!, encounters, i mean it's jasper xornering you, so what can ya do amirite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyspacerock/pseuds/saltyspacerock
Summary: You recall each time the gems have kissed you.(Crazy sweet, tooth-rotting fluff with a tad of borderline smut. Will do a fic w/ the fusions of this receives good feedback!)





	

You couldn't remember a time before you were with the gems.

Almost all your life, you had been near them. And why wouldn't you be? You loved each and every one of them with all your heart. They all brought you so much love and happiness.

Of course, you loved their company. With any which one or combination of the group, you would be satisfied. The few of you didn't have to talk-- you could just be satisfied with a nice cuddle.

Another thing you loved about them was this kisses.

As childish and sappy it was, you enjoyed it. And they seemed to as well.

Amethyst's were almost always the first one to come to mind. She would quite often get the jump on you, and begin to smother your unsuspecting face in little pecks. Sometimes things would get very heated very quickly with her-- but other than that, they were often cute and wholesome smooches. She had full lips, so when she wore lipstick, a print would be left on your cheek for awhile. If you got her first, though, she would freeze and begin to blush, mumbling for you to "cut that out, ya lil' cutie patootie." And then more kissing would ensue. When eating, She would often lick little bits of food and crumbs off your face lightly, which would make you blush and shove her away playfully, both of you laughing .

Pearl was much more dainty with her affections, hiding it more often than not. She wasn't one with being physical, and you respected her boundaries. But, occasionally, she would place a soft, sweet peck on your forehead and stroke your hair. That would always make you shiver. She was also quite innocent, but would occasionally purr sweet nothings from above you as she hugged you from behind. You would usually blow her kisses and she caught them with a blush. But when you did eventually smooch her, you noticed Her lips tasted slightly of cream, and they were thin. It was simply lovely. She would often say "you're a blessing, you're a gift," and you would just giggle as she showered you in appreciation. You soon returned each of her statements.

Garnet-- where to start with Garnet? Her love was amplified because she was a fusion, and by God, she turned you to  _jelly._ Her kisses were light, yet heavy, full lips pressed on your own. Seductive and simultaneously kind. It was immensely fantastic. Everything you could ever want in a kiss. She was always brimming with being and love for you and everyone around her. Her very touch made you jump-- a hand on your thigh, or through your hair, sitting on her lap... There was also always a sultry, luscious undertone to everything she said, which made your knees buckle and breathing stop. Once or twice she would kiss your ear and whisper something provocative into which very nearly made your face catch fire. She would always giggle through the smooches, which would make you laugh too. She would mumble in your ear that she loved you, and that you loved her too.

Peridot was a different story entirely. Shy, unaware of human affections and new to this Earth, she had only learned about kissing recently. You had given her a peck on the cheek one day, and she became incredibly confused. You explained what it was and what it meant, and Peridot's face flushed. She has been practicing since, and you have seen her obviously rehearsed scenes on how to approach you. You made as many open windows for her to make the first move as possible. Her kisses weren't so much of kisses as her pressing her lips to your face. But it was still cute, and she would hastily leave the room blushing. You told her "good job, you're getting better" usually, and she would just reply with a hasty "NYAGH!" While running off. Always innocent and well-meaning.

Lapis Lazuli was entirely too cool about affections. You had wondered if she knew everything there was to know already. Actually, when you explained what kissing was, she dove in and pressed her lips against yours, silencing you. It was forceful but kind, as if she were stronger than you but she was being gentler. When she pulled away, her eyes were just half-lidded, and she just said "love you." Before walking off. You were astounded. Almost every smooch between you two has been like that again, and your face was at least a fine pink afterwards. She would often hug you as well, pulling your body closer to hers swiftly. Lapis almost always seemed too cool for love, so when she got the jump on you, you were happily surprised.

Jasper's learning was similar to Peridot, only with less shame. If fact, she was almost more like Garnet.She would swoop in at any moment, unknowingly cornering you and making your heart race. Her tall, broad form would lean down tenderly, eyes sharp and ravenous. She would tilt her head to the side and almost part her lips as they connected with yours. They were firm and she smelled like cinnamon mixed with sweat and dirt. She could make you melt in her arms as well, and you were left helpless after every kiss. She wasn't one for casual smooches-- if she came up to you and did that, it was an  _occasion._  And every time, you could barely stand straight; which would mean that Jasper would have to curl her arms around you. Her touch was almost electric. She was a quick learner, to say the least. After almost every one, she would lean back and ask, "like that?" All huskiness and danger gone, now replaced with a face of confusion. All you could usually must was a shaky breath and a thumbs-up.

Thinking about this, you smiled. You loved them all, you loved them all so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open! I hope u liked it <3


End file.
